The Yovahn.
by Singe1
Summary: Heh, the rating will definitely go up. In short, Heero is a being that Duo's fellow villagers fear, and Duo discovers him to be not a demon at all, but a celestial being. Eh, summary sucks. Check it out if you're curious. Yaoi warning between Heero and Du


Warnings: None really. Aren't you disappointed? Oh, a word of caution to the would-be flamers: I. Don't. Care. It will be deleted if it isn't signed. And if it is, I will write back. Simple.  

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: *smirks * 

Rating: PG-13, for implication, and maybe something else later on. 

Author's notes: I wrote this on an impulse, and at the behest of a friend.  

Duo walked quickly down the muddy street through his village. He had lived here since he was three, and he still didn't understand the other people who lived here with he and his family. He actually only had his mother, but his father still resided in their home, in little things like portraits and carvings, such things. Every now and then, his mother reminded him that the most secret place his father could be was in their hearts, and that no one could burn or rip him from that memoir. Every time one of those treasured memories was taken, Duo would remind himself of that, and calm would return, instead of the careless hatred he so wanted to loose on the unfortunates who dared steal those things. Then again, hatred was not as lethal as death, and that was too far for even his hatred. Still, those filthy little brats... Somehow he would make them see. He did not want revenge; he wanted a new beginning. This realization set him to running instead of walking, and he flew past the houses-more like huts-and further away from his home and closer to the massive forest that lay on the very edge of the village. Turns out he had made the right choice; for the instant he flew past one of the houses, he heard shouts of dismay. He looked back, and had to suppress an exasperated groan. Five boys were spread out on the street, shouting insults after him. They probably hoped he would stop and fight them, or try to. They were about twice his size, at least around the middle. They were also only about two heads taller than he, even though he was only a year younger; only two heads. How much of a difference did that make, his head asked him sarcastically. 

"A lot..." he murmured as he entered the forest. He stopped behind a tree to peer back the way he had come, and breathed a short sigh of relief. The neighborhood kids had not followed him, and were chucking a few rocks in his direction as they retreated to go find something more...interesting...to do. He sighed and turned and made his way into the forest, finding the much-neglected traveler's path easily. It was well over a century old, but was still navigable, to a point. Granted, some trees had fallen across it, but they could be climbed or jumped. Meanwhile he listened to the various birds and other fauna that resided in the unnamed forest. The reason no one lived here, where wood and water and game where plentiful, was because of the stories that revolved around its depths. Duo shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, remembering the horrible stories his mother had told him of the 'thing' that lived in the deepest, darkest part of the forest, where the trees' mighty branches blocked out the sunlight, and the trunks grew so thick that it was almost impossible to shoot an arrow at something not more than twenty feet away. The way the story went was that there was 'something evil' dwelling there: a demon, the devil, Hades, a black phantom, a soul reaper, or some other nonsense. After his mother had finished telling him these stories, she had taken him into the forest, walking the length of it in one day, spending the night there, and then walking back to the village the next day. The villagers, of course, were automatically suspicious of her true nature, some even going so far as to accuse her of being in touch with the 'evil' that resided there. Nothing serious had happened, but Duo was now very cautious that his mother never go into the forest again, telling her that he would go, since he was sixteen now. 

Today, however, he had decided to go into the forest and see if the rumors were true. He had been walking for nearly three hours now, and he figured he had at least three more before he reached the middle of the forest. Once there, he had no idea what he would do if he actually found what he was looking for. He didn't even know what he was looking for, only that he would probably know it when he found it. Two hours later found him talking to himself, and in no uncertain terms.

"I mean come on! I wouldn't actually mistake Hades for a deer, now would I?" He asked no one in particular. So, he was surprised when a deep, slightly husky voice answered him. 

"One would not think so." Duo whirled, looking around wildly, his braid whipping around to strike the empty air. No one was there. 

"Oh come on! You mean to tell me that now that you've revealed your existence that you're going to try hiding?!" 

"You're the boy from the village, aren't you?" Duo shrugged nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around at the brush and overly large roots. Searching among shadows was impossible, since the whole place was shadowed, and the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, creating the illusion of a multi-voiced entity. 

"Well, I'm from the village, but there are other boys there as well. It's not like I'm the only one." There was an extended silence, wherein Duo thought he could feel amusement pulsing through the air. It was probably some sort of spell. Okay, so this 'evil' thingy could do magic too. Great. So intent was he on his thoughts that he jumped when the voice began again. 

"You came here with your...mother a few months ago, yes?" Duo nodded, easing his tension a bit and becoming more relaxed. The voice did not sound malevolent, exactly, more like cautious. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Then that is from where I remember you. Are you sure you're not a girl?" Duo stiffened and his eyes widened. Then he huffed and crossed his arms, wishing he could see the other...person so he could glare at him. 

"Of _course_ I'm sure! I would know if I was a girl or not!" 

"Of course, my apologies." 

" That's okay, I guess. Look, can you just come out now?" He implored exasperatedly. The voice hesitated. 

"Why did you come here?" Duo blinked. He'd not really expected that question so early. 

"Um, I guess to look for something." 

"Really. What?" For some reason, the voice sounded on edge now. 

"Aw, you'd think it was silly." Duo looked down and kicked a stone. 

"No, I wouldn't. I've seen more idiotic things." Duo blushed. 

"Okay. I was here to look for the 'evil' that supposedly lives here." The silence was deafening in its suddenness. Duo fidgeted, not really knowing why he was nervous. Suddenly, there was a soft thump in front of him, and he looked up. He stared, transfixed at the sight before him. A boy, about his age, was crouched in front of him on the ground. He was wearing old black boots, black pants that were tight around his narrow hips, a gray tank top that showed off his chiseled chest and muscled stomach, and two black leather brands around his chorded arms. Duo swallowed, trying to make the action unnoticeable, and put on his most brilliant smile. "Hey, there you are. I'm glad to finally see you. For a while it felt like a one-sided conversation, which was what I was having before you interrupted. It's awfully rude to interrupt you know. Do you live here all alone? Aren't you scared or lonely? Have you seen any large animals around here? Are there snakes? How old are you? How long have you lived here? Do you have parents? Do you know anybody? What about-" A sharp voice cut him off. 

"Duo, shut up." The stranger cut in, his deep blue eyes amused. 

"Well!" Duo huffed. The stranger rolled his eyes, and looked him up and down slowly, causing Duo to sweat a little. His gaze was very...intense beneath those sharp bangs. "Hey! How did you know my name?" 

"Your mother identified you quite often when you stayed here." Duo tilted his head to the side, thinking back. 

"Oh, well I guess that would explain it." 

"...hn." Was all the stranger said. 

"So what's your name?" Startled blue eyes met his, and he smiled, this time genuinely. The stranger looked decidedly 'cute' when he was caught off guard. 

"...Heero." Duo smiled wider; an exotic name for an exotic personality. 

"Just Heero? No last name?" 

"..........Just Heero." 

"Well, Just Heero, do you live here all alone?" Heero hesitated again before answering. Duo had to lean forward a bit to catch the answer. 

"Alone. Why are you traveling alone?" He asked suddenly. 

"Oh, um, do you think anyone else would've come with me?" Heero's eyes hardened. 

"No. I don't suppose they would. Stories of the 'demon' are quite convincing." Dou nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets again. 

"Yeah. They're all bullshit though. There's no evil here, else I'd have seen it by now." At this last statement, Heero smiled slightly. He looked even more handsome now, if that was possible. 

"Are you sure? Maybe you've already seen it, and don't realize." Duo smirked. 

"Yeah, right. As if I could miss something like that." 

"Like what?" Heero actually seemed interested in this, for his eyes gleamed momentarily, before they were shielded again. 

"Oh, like a demon, or something like that." Heero laughed quietly, and Duo grinned. 

"What?" 

"I think it's time I showed you, my friend. Lying is not something that should be made a habit of, so here." He reached up and touched his temple with his middle finger, and then replaced his arm at his side. Duo watched curiously, and then fell back a step, startled, as Heero began to shimmer. When the glow disappeared, there seemed to be no change except his ears. They were slanted upward in a graceful arc, ending in a sharp point that reached skyward, stopping just below the top of his head. 

"Wow," he muttered, his eyes wide. "That's certainly different." Heero grimaced, and reached back up. Duo concluded that he was going to change back to his other form, and darted forward to grab his hand, stalling it momentarily. "No! I mean, please don't. I want to see..." He trailed off as he reached a little further, and his fingers brushed against the boy's ears. They were warm and soft, and very sensitive, since he felt the boy shiver. He smiled as the ear twitched slightly. He stepped away and met the wide-eyed gaze before the boy had the chance to cover his amazement. 

"N-no one's ever...bothered t-to..." he trailed off, his cheeks flushing. Duo finished for him. 

"No one's ever bothered to come that close." Heero nodded, looking a bit dazed. Duo smiled. 

"They're very soft. I like them. Please don't change back?" Heero just stared at him, his eyes expressionless. Duo sat down on the ground, stretching and yawning. Heero sat down next to him after a moment, and looked at him from across the root half-buried in the ground. He blinked as an idea worked its way into his head, and waited a minute before voicing it. 

"You're the 'evil' that people think lives in the forest, aren't you?" Heero hesitated again, and then answered quietly. 

"Yes. I'm most often referred to as 'the demon.' I'm known to eat children and murder women, and steal men's game." Duo blinked his sleepy eyes and shrugged. 

"So what are you really?" Heero gave him an amused look as the youth lay down on the soft dirt floor of the forest. 

"I have no answer. I am Heero, and that's all I know." Duo nodded before closing his eyes. 

"I'm gonna go to sleep for a while, kay?" Heero nodded and Duo drifted off to sleep. For some reason he was very tired, and did not dream as he slept on the cool ground. He could feel Heero near him as he drifted into the darkness. 

Heero watched as the young boy slept, his honey braid slung in an arc around him, touching his hand that was on the ground. 

He reached out hesitantly, his eyes fixed on the boy's face and watching him for any movement. His fingers flinched as they came in contact with the soft, twisted hair. Heero was amazed. He had never come this close to another person. This person, this boy named Duo, fascinated him to no end. His behavior was extraordinary. He seemed to accept Heero for what he was, without any exceptions. Heero started to pick up the braid, but then dropped it back to its owner's side. Even if Duo accepted him, he was much too young and inexperienced to deal with that kind of friendship. The villagers would not look on the relationship with much tolerance, and Duo's family would suffer, maybe be driven out of their home. Would Duo be willing to go into seclusion with Heero, just to maintain a friendship? He ruefully shook his head and stood up, a brief feeling of despair twisting a knife into his heart. Humans did not value friendship above their own comfort, whether it be of the mind or body. This was what came of giving in to one's emotions: heartache. He desperately wanted to be around Duo, to be his friend and companion, but the sacrifices Duo would have to make on his behalf would be too great a price to pay. He turned his back on the boy, looking over his shoulder before he entered the surrounding foliage, his voice just barely above a whisper. 

"It's better for you this way, my friend, if we part ways. Thank you for understanding." Heero's voice trailed off as he disappeared into the forest that had been his lifelong home. 

When Duo woke, several hours later, there were no tracks to betray the other boy's trail, and no trace of his passing among the low brushes. In the end, when the sun was setting fast on the horizon, he finally gave up and headed back to his home, and his mother, bringing with him self-doubt and wonder. As he passed under the trees, he did not notice the shadow that leaped silently from limb to limb, high above the ground, or the fierce lupine eyes that watched his every move and scouted the area for danger till he reached the forest's border. Heero stayed well hidden in the shadows, waiting until Duo made it to the village before turning and heading back to his part of the forest that he called 'home.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the next chapter, Duo gets pissed at Heero and they have a fight. Interesting results too. Hmn......

Heero: Don't tell me that you're actually going to continue this story?

Oh, and why not? 

Heero: Pointed ears? 

Yeah, so? You got something against elves? 

Heero: I live in a forest? 

_What?_ You don't like the outdoors now? 

Heero: I DON'T HAVE A GUNDAM???!!!!!

Hey, you had to grow up sometime. You have to learn to quit playing with dolls Heero..

Heero: *makes strangling sounds * 

*smirks * You're taking this so well. 

Heh, so what do you think? Like I said, this was sort of an iffy thing. Oh, and a little info for future flamers; they don't bother me, and are very easy to delete. And if you sign it as a flamer, well, you shall receive feedback for your review. Just wanted to say that now rather than later, so people won't waste any effort trying to ruffle my feathers. Okay, I like all types of reviews, 'cause I know what to do in all situations. Okay, enough.    


End file.
